Speak Now
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: Song fic/story to Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. Read for more.


Hey here's a story about Sakura/Sasuke to Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now". Hope you enjoy and I don't own the song or Naruto.

_Italics are thoughts._

**Speak Now**

"Mom you won't believe what happened today!" young pink haired teen yells storming into her home throwing down her bag and running into the kitchen were her pink haired mother is washing dishes.

"Kohana." The woman answers as the young girl runs into her arms crying. The woman smiles fondly at her and hugs her tightly leading her into the next room to sit on the couch. "Tell me what happened." She says softly stroking Kohana's hair.

"Well you know I was friends with Kin, well I really liked him and I told Amaya that and she goes off and steals him away. He won't even talk to me now that they're dating. It's so STUPID!" Kohana says her cries ceasing and her black eyes hardening into anger.

"Oh my little flower it'll all be just fine." the woman croons softly, smiling fondly as she sees herself mirrored in her daughters eyes.

"How do you know and don't give me the I was young once speech?" Kohana says indignantly crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly.

"I know, because the same thing happened to me and your father, just a little more extreme." The pinkette says softly.

"What do you mean?" Kohana asks confused.

"Well your father and I were not always together. He was actually engaged to someone else before we got married, and I actually had to go and stop him and remind him that he loved me and not the little spoiled brat he was going to marry." She replies rolling her eyes at the memory and smiling at the look of shock on her daughters face.

"Wait, but no way, Dad loves you though. He's crazy about you there is no way he would go off and do something so stupid." Kohana stutters, stunned by the new information.

"He was young and stupid. I know though, who in their right mind would pass me up right." She replies winking at the pink haired teen.

"Mommy Kiyoshi is being mean to me." A little black haired girl cries out running into the room and latching on to her mother's leg, interrupting Kohana's next question.

"Midori, Mom and I were talking. I told you it's rude to interrupt people." Kohana chastises the five year old, who frowns slightly.

"Kohana, its fine. Now what was Kiyoshi doing?" the woman asks softly pinking the little girl up and looking into to her little jade eyes.

"I didn't do anything; she came into my room and was going through my stuff." A young boy says walking into the room with a notebook with scribbles all over it.

"Midori is that true?"

"I was just looking for some paper and I knocked before I went in, but then he came and took my paper away." Midori replies her head down and lip stuck out.

"Well you shouldn't go in his room without permission, now apologize." The pink haired woman says nodding to Midori to speak up.

"I'm sorry bubba," Midori speaks looking up her jade eyes watery.

"It's fine, geez now I know why dad can't say no to you." Kiyoshi says rolling his eyes as his twin brother Hiroshi enters the room.

"Hn, yeah it's only because she has mom's eyes, it is the same with Kohana, except it's that she looks like mom in every other feature possible." Hiroshi says rolling his emerald eyes.

"Whatever, we have mom's eyes and we still don't get away with anything."Kiyoshi replies sitting down next to Kohana on the black couch.

"It's because your father has a weak spot for beautiful girls. Although Haru does get away with quite a bit and he looks nothing like me, actually he looks almost identical to your Uncle Itachi." Their mother replies smiling fondly at her children as Hiroshi takes a seat next to Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, but it's because he has twin sister that looks like a replica of you mom. Oh and not to mention her name does mean beloved." Kohana says grinning at her brothers.

"Well Suki does have dad wrapped around her pudgy little toddler fingers." Hiroshi adds in smiling when his mother breaks out giggling.

"Very true, but quiet down, we don't want to wake Haru and Suki from there nap." She says stifling her giggles with her hand.

"Yes, which is why you should tell us about what happen with Dad being engaged to another woman and before you three go off in shock and surprise like I did, yes Dad was engaged to another woman, but that doesn't matter cause he came to his senses and married mom." Kohana says daring the three to say anything else, as she glares at them.

"Ok well wait were is Akina?" Sakura asks looking at Kohana for the answer to were her eldest daughter would be.

"After school she went to Uncle Naruto's to hang out with Ren, I was suppose to tell you when I got here, but I kind of forgot. They were studying, which literally means they're talking about boys." Kohana says scratching her head and grinning.

"Ok that's fine, well were should I begin with my story then?" she starts again but is interrupted by a wail from down the hall.

"I'll go get them for you mom." Kohana says getting up moving to go down the hallway.

"Wait take Kiyoshi with you, Mai is with the twins today." She replies smiling as Kiyoshi gets up and follows.

"Why is Mai here today?" Hiroshi questions moving to sit directly next to his mother.

"Oh Hinata asked me to watch her, so she could take Toshiro and Nao to see their grandparents. She would have taken Mai if Naruto was going, but he had business to attend to. I'll be right back I'm going to put Midori in her room." she replies smiling as Midori's eyes slide shut as she stands and takes the five year old to her room and tucking her in, before going back to the living room to be greeted by three two year olds attacking Kiyoshi and Hiroshi on the couch.

"Aunty Sakura!" a little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes yells as she catches sight of the pink haired woman.

"Mai, did you enjoy your nap?" Sakura asks as the little girl jumps into her arms.

"I slept with susu." Mai says using her nick name for Suki as she grins at Sakura when she runs a hand through her messy blonde hair.

"That's good, my goodness you look so much like your daddy." Sakura says sitting down with Mai on her lap as Suki and Haru come to sit next to her.

"Mommy says that too." Mai replies scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Mommy! Were daddy at?" Suki asks tugging on Sakura's shirt.

"He is at work sweetie."

"Ok Mom can you tell us the story now?" Kohana asks picking Haru up and sitting next to Sakura with him in her lap.

"What story you telling Mommy?" Suki questions glaring at Hiroshi as sits next to her.

"I was telling them about when your daddy almost married another woman." Sakura says smiling at her pink haired toddler.

"When did Daddy do that?" Haru speaks up for the first time his ebony eyes wide.

"It was a long time ago, baby. Would you like to hear about it?" Sakura asks kissing Haru on the forehead, causing the little boy to send her a blinding smile.

"Yes please." Haru answers, with his siblings and Mai nodding their agreement.

"Well your daddy and I dated in high school and up to my sophomore year in college. Lady Tsunade gave me the opportunity to become a doctor a lot sooner than I would have, but to do so I had to move to the US for a few years. Well you can imagine that your dad didn't like that at all." Sakura says thinking back on that with a frown.

**FLASHBACK**

"NO!" a young dark haired man says glaring at a pink haired woman in front of him.

"Sasuke this is NOT your decision to make! I love you, but I want this. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and Lady Tsunade has only asked one other person to be her apprentice." The pink haired woman says sternly her hands on her hips.

"She's right Teme! Grandma is really picky about who she teaches." Naruto quips rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke I am going and if you're not ok with that then well I don't know." Sakura says not wanting to have to say what the conclusion would be.

"Dobe get lost! Now!" the dark haired man orders standing up and moving to stand directly in front of the pink haired woman.

"Why does Naruto have to leave?" Sakura asks glaring up at the man in front of her, not noticing the blonde man slipping out of the room. Before Sakura can say anything else Sasuke captures her lips with his in a soft kiss.

"Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke sultrily whispers against her lips, making her sigh and allowing herself to relax as his arms snake around her waist, "I love you." Sasuke finishes this time kissing her passionately, only stopping as Sakura pulls back with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke, but you know I have to go. I will NEVER stop loving you Sasuke! You love what you're doing with your Father's business and working with your brother, and I want to love what I do too! I want to help people in a bigger way then I am now and this is how I'll be able to do it." Sakura says her arms tightening around Sasuke's neck and nestling her face in his shirt.

"I know, but I'm still not ok with it." Sasuke replies stroking Sakura's pink locks.

"Yeah, which is why I am breaking up with you. It will be easier for both of us." Sakura says her tears increasing as she stares at her feet, but Sasuke gently grabs her chin tilting toward him and kisses her again gently, causing Sakura to let out a sob.

"Ok we'll break up, the moment you get on the plane for America. Before that we still have a week of dates to go on." Sasuke replies kissing Sakura one more time before dragging her out the door.

**END FLASHBACK**

"What did Dad do on your last date?" Kohana asks asking on the edge of her seat watching as Sakura wipes a tear from her eye.

"He took me to where we went on our first date. He took me to the park down by Nara compound and we had a picnic and that is the first time he had ever danced with me." Sakura says smiling at the rapt attention she has from her children.

"Wow what did you wear?" Kohana asks a grin on her pink lips.

"A white knees length one shoulder dress with cherry blossoms. Ino said I looked amazing. Which is why I wore that same dress to the wedding I crashed to get your dad back." Sakura says watching as all the kids eyes widen.

"Wait you crashed Dad's wedding? Whoa tell us more! Don't talk!" Kohana says yelling as Kiyoshi tries to speak, causing Sakura to giggle.

"I will, but it just amazes me how much you act like Ino." Sakura says rolling her eyes, beginning her story.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura come here please." A blonde woman yells from her office, a cup of coffee in her hand as her apprentice walks into the room.

"Yes, Tsunade?" Sakura asks politely smiling.

"I just received a very interesting phone call. It would seem your ex boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha is getting married Saturday, to your old medical revival Karin. Now isn't that a bit ironic, you beat her at the job causing her to drop out of med school, but she takes the guy." Tsunade says watching Sakura's reaction closely, watching as tears form in the pink haired woman's eyes.

"Um, well that's nice to know." Sakura replies trying to keep her composure not letting the tears escape her eyes.

"Yes, and now Itachi Uchiha is on his way here right now to take you back to stop the wedding." Tsunade says grinning.

"WHAT! I can't do that, but wait what about you. I still have a year left and if he's getting married he must want to." Sakura says crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly.

"You're wrong." A deep smooth voice speaks from behind the pink haired woman, causing her to turn around quickly coming face to chest with Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah Itachi, finally. I thought I'd have to talk some sense into her, she is all yours. Sakura you are not to come back without the little Uchiha brat. Now get out of my office." Tsunade orders grinning as the shell shocked pink haired woman is led out the door by a smirking Uchiha. Neither speaking until they reach the limo and were safely inside.

"Itachi, why are you doing this?" Sakura asks as the limo starts moving frowning at the dark haired man.

"My little brother is unhappy. The only reason he's doing this is because my father. He still loves you." Itachi explains watching as the pink haired woman stares at her hands in her lap and lets the tears she'd been holding fall.

"It has been two years Itachi, you can't know that. He never told me he loved me in front of anyone before." Sakura replies falling against Itachi's side as he wraps and arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, but he was going to propose to you at one point. He didn't because you left, but everyone could tell he loved you without him saying it. He still has the ring he was going to give you, he didn't give it to the red head he's about to marry." Itachi replies smirking at the now shocked woman.

"What do you mean he was going to propose?" Sakura questions wiping her face off, with a tissue Itachi hands her.

"He was planning to propose to you the week you announced you were going to the US with Tsunade, he told me about it a month before and I helped him pick out the ring. He didn't because he knew you wanted to go, but that you wouldn't if he proposed."

"WHAT? Then why the heck am I in this situation right now?" Sakura cries out falling back into the cushioned seat.

"He's doing as my father wants and he thinks you've moved on." Itachi replies amused as the pink haired woman's face goes blank in shock.

"Why would he think that?"

" This." Itachi replies handing a picture to the woman that shows her and another man kissing.

"This is crap, he attacked me and I freaking sent him to the hospital with a broken jaw and arm." Sakura says angrily.

"Yes, but that's not what it looks like in this picture, so just imagine how my brother felt. He was in a foul mood for a couple months, he punched a hole in the wall the first time he saw this picture." Itachi says sighing as Sakura crumbles the picture in her hand.

"I can't believe this, but why would he marry her, she is the most annoying girl on the planet." Sakura asks throwing the picture to the other end of the limo.

"You'll have to ask him that, but we will get in late on Friday night because I have some business to attend to, but you will be staying with your blonde friend, Ino." Itachi says pulling an envelope from his coat pocket, "this is from her."

"What so you told her about this?" Sakura questions taking the envelope.

"I was coming to get you either way, but they all came to me and ordered me to come and get you."

"All of them?"

"Hn," Itachi replies, and Sakura realizing she wasn't getting any more from him tears open the letter and begins to read.

**Dear Sakura/Forehead Girl,**

** Come back NOW! Sasuke doesn't know what he's doing, he's going to marry that slut Karin! We all tried to talk him out of it, but not even Naruto could convince him it was a stupid and that red headed demon gave him a picture showing you making out with some guy and I knew you would never, but you're going to have to explain that picture to me. Anyway I'll pick you up from the airport Friday night and Tenten,Hianta,Temari, Kurnia, Anko, and myself will get you ready for the wedding Friday morning, so that you will look drop dead gorgeous and Karin will look uglier than normal. ;) Oh by the way NONE of us are going to the wedding, not even Itachi, so the only ones you will know will be Sasuke, his parents and Karin. Come get your man, so that we can all attend your wedding some day! Naruto said you should bring him ramen from the US, please bring it or we will never hear the end of his whining.**

** Love Always,**

** Ino**

"Itachi, what if Sasuke marries her?" Sakura inquires folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope, smiling sadly at the envelope.

"He loves you." Itachi replies simply, poking her in the forehead like he use to do to Sasuke when he was younger. Sakura smiles at the man leaning against his shoulder and relaxes enjoying the peace while it lasts.

**Friday Morning**

"Forehead girl, get up you've got a wedding to crash." A blonde yells shaking a pink haired woman awake.

"Pig let go of me before I take your hand off." Sakura warns slapping Ino's hands away from her, as she rolls out of bed and looks over at the alarm clock that is flashing 6:00 am. "Why did you wake me up at 6 in the morning the wedding isn't until 11 am?"

"Well aren't you cranky! For your information I'm giving you time to take an extra long shower so you can wash away that jet lag." Ino counters walking away from the bed and over to the closet.

"Ah well that might help some, but I don't know I'm exhausted." Sakura states getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

"Oh hey forehead, check out what you'll be wearing to the wedding." Ino yells at the pinkette before she enters the bathroom causing her to turn around to look at the blonde, her eyes widening and tears coming to her eyes as she sees the dress in Ino's hand.

"How did you get that, I left it with Mikoto?" Sakura asks blinking away her tears.

"The only people for this marriage is Karin and her family, and the Uchiha company." Ino smiles laying the white dress across the bed, gesturing for Sakura to get in the shower now. Watching as the pink haired woman enters the bathroom shutting the door behind her before exiting the room and going down stairs joining the other women in the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Is she up?" Hinata asks, stirring some ingredients together, stopping as she see's Ino come in and sit down on a bar stool.

"Yeah she's in the shower. When are the others going to get here?" Ino questions sighing as she runs a hand through her blonde locks.

"They're on their way, Kurenai and Anko will be late though, because the baby sitter is going to be late to get Asumi and Aiko." Hinata replies continuing to stir the batter.

"Awesome, so what you making?"

"Pancakes, chocolate chip, blue berry and plain."

"Do we have peanut butter, if not Sakura might not eat." Ino says rolling her eyes

"Of course. Will you get the door?" Hinata requests, causing Ino to get up quickly to answer the door, returning a minute later with Tenten and Temari trailing behind.

"Wow smells delicious, can we eat yet or do we have to wait for Sakura?" Tenten asks taking a seat on a bar stool next to Ino, who had plopped down immediately upon entering the room.

"Yeah grab some, she just got in the shower." Ino replies handing a plate to Tenten.

"So did she explain everything to you?" Temari asks following Tenten to the other side of the kitchen to get pancakes.

"She did, turns out it's just a misunderstanding." Ino speaks through stuffing a pancake in her mouth, and continues telling the girls about the new gossip, until Sakura walks in, donning a pale blue bath robe with her damp pink locks hanging down her shoulders. Resulting in hugs and laughter all around, after which Hinata places a peanut butter covered pancakes in front of Sakura, who grins at the dark haired woman, before digging into her pancake. The girls continue talking only interrupted when Anko and Kurenai arrive, causing more excitement, until Sakura finishes eat, which causes Ino to rocket out of her seat, and yelling "Time to get you ready for the wedding it's 8 o'clock!"

"Yeah, Itachi will be here to pick you up at 10." Hinata adds taking all the plates and putting them in soapy water in the sink.

"Wait but I thought Itachi wasn't going to the wedding?" Sakura questions looking at her friends as she gets up from her stool.

"Yeah, but he's going to see his brother before the wedding, one last shot at talking him out of it I guess." Tenten says as they make their way upstairs to Ino's room.

"Ok first hair, that's Tenten and Temari, Anko and Kurenai have nails, and Hinata and I have makeup. Let's do this." Ino yells placing Sakura down in a chair, turning on curling irons and grabbing her makeup bag from the bathroom. The girls begin their work. Finishing two hours later, when Itachi knocks at the door.

"Hey Itachi. You're right on time, we just finished and if I do say so myself, we did AMAZING!" Ino says gesturing for Itachi to come inside.

"Hn." Itachi replies walking into the living room.

"Haha same old Itachi, well hold on a second, Sakura Itachi's here. Get your butt down here." Ino says walking into the hallway and yelling up the stairs. It takes only a moment before the pink haired woman walks into the living room looking perfect. Her form accented perfectly by her white dress, her pink locks curled falling loosely around her shoulders, her complexion flawless, with pale pink and silver eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara highlighting her eyes perfectly.

"Stunning." Itachi addresses Sakura, extending his hand to Sakura, which she takes with a smile, allowing him to lead her to the door and out to the limo.

"Go get your man back Sakura!" a chorus of girls yell from the house as Itachi opens the car door for Sakura, who turns and waves back at the six women before sliding into the limo, followed soon by Itachi.

"Itachi why are you going to see your brother if you're not going to the wedding?" Sakura questions a few minutes into their drive.

"My mother asked me to." Itachi responds the ride then silent until they reach the church forty five minutes later. "We're going in the back, I recommend staying hidden as much as possible, your hair might give you specifically said you were not invited."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sakura replies taking Itachi's arm and going through the back door of the church to be greeted by Mikoto.

"Sakura, oh it is so good to see you! Darling you look beautiful." Mikoto says hugging Sakura tightly, which Sakura gladly returns.

"It's good to see you too; it's been far too long since we've seen each other." Sakura replies as they pull away and smile at eachother.

"Yes far too long. Itachi your brother is down the hall second door on the right. Sakura tell me about your studies, is Tsunade treating you well." Mikoto questions taking Sakura to sit down on the couch as Itachi leaves the room. The two woman talk for a few minutes, until a loud screech interrupts them.

"EHHH, YOU IDIOT I TOLD I WANT PINK ROSES!" a high pitched voice screams from the other side of the church.

"Karin, must have found another problem. That girl has no class, her dress looks like a homecoming dress, oh and her family is dressed in pastel. Every single one of them." Mikoto says exasperated

"Not surprising, but I love your dress, red very flattering on you." Sakura compliments smiling

"Thank you, but it would seem my dress isn't the only flattering dress around. You look absolutely amazing; Sasuke won't be able to say no. I do believe it is time to go in now. I recommend you stay to the back near the curtains until Karin gets to the front, come I'll walk you up there." Mikoto says helping Sakura up, and leading her to the front of the church leaving her near the back, as Fugaku and her walk down the aisle to their front row seats.

"_Sasuke I can't believe you did this. We could have had it all. What if I hadn't left, I wonder how you would have proposed. Now all that I have to do is stand when they ask for objections, wow I'm nervous." _Sakura thinks but freezes in place as she catches sight of Sasuke taking his place at the front a frown on his face, never looking up at the people._ "I wonder what Itachi said to him." _Sakura ponders but is cut short as the wedding march begins causing a shiver to go down her spine,_ "Wow it's like a death march. Here comes the devil big fat and wide." _Sakura sneers to herself, watching as Karin prances down the aisle like a pageant queen, yet Sasuke still never looks up, so Sakura quickly sits down on the aisle seat in the back_. _The preacher begins to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there are any objections to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher says pausing to look around, there's silence as Sakura breathes deep and stands up her hands shaking. Sakura watches as all eyes turn to look at her, watching the horrified looks from everyone on the brides side, and grinning slightly as she sees Mikoto hiding a grin on the front row. Sakura skims all this, holding back a smile as Karin gasps and turns beat red when she sees her, but Sakura focuses on Sasuke. His dark eyes meeting her emerald green, causing Sakura gasp.

"I object." Sakura speaks softly, but her voice escalates as she speaks directly to Sasuke, "I know I shouldn't be here and this really isn't like me, but Sasuke you are not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Please Sasuke I love you."

"You stupid COW, get her out of here, wait SASUKE, what are you doing!" Karin screeches as Sasuke moves down the aisle not stopping as Karin and her parents tell him to stop or when his father orders him to get back to the front. He finally comes to a stop directly in front of Sakura, and for the first time in two years genuinely smiles.

"Thank you." Sasuke says touching Sakura's rosy cheek, before kissing her gently on the lips but pulling back slightly to whisper against her lips not caring about the chaos going on around them, "Let's get out of here." Sakura smiles blindingly up at him, her hand finding his and entwining her fingers with his, before the two quickly exit the building leaving people screaming obscenities behind them. As the two step outside they're greeted by a crowd of cheers and laughter.

"Yeah I knew you could do it Sakura!"

"It's about time you figured out the right thing to do Uchiha."

"I was about to come in after you two."

"What are you all doing here?" Sakura asks laughing, squeezing Sasuke's hand as Naruto slaps him on the shoulder.

"Well we had plan b if you didn't stop the wedding, we were all going to crash the wedding, but of course we never doubted you could do it forehead girl." Ino cackles laughing as Sasuke hits Naruto over the head, which he had not done in the last year.

"Oh thanks so much Ino." Sakura says rolling her eyes, watching as all their friends laugh and smile talking about how they thought Sakura should have crashed the wedding.

"Attention everyone, I now present to you as a couple again Sakura and Sasuke, you may now kiss your girlfriend!" Ino yells everyone now looking at the couple awaiting their next action. Sasuke smiles, again taking Sakura in his arms and kissing her passionately, making up for the last two years they spent apart.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow. Akina is going to be so mad she missed this." Kohana says grinning at her mother with a sparkle in her dark eyes, glancing down at Haru who yawns.

"Mommy, I like that story." Suki says leaning against Hiroshi, who ruffles her pink hair and grins at her as she stares up at him with shining green eyes.

"Auntie Sakura did that happen to my mommy or daddy too?" Mai asks playing with Sakura's hair that is falling over her shoulders.

"No, your mommy and daddy never broke up." Sakura replies smiling down at the blonde child.

"So how'd Dad propose?" Kohana questions curiousity shining in her eyes.

"That is a story for another day." Sakura replies smiling at her daughter, patting her leg lightly.

"Who got married first you and Dad or Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata?" Kiyoshi questions next.

"We did." A deep voice speaks from the door way, causing everyone to turn in the direction the voice came from.

"Daddy!" Suki cries jumping off the couch and rocketing into Sasuke's open arms.

"So what did I miss?" Sasuke questions smiling at Suki as he picks her up, and she hugs him tightly.

"Mom told us about how you almost got married to some other woman." Kohana announces staring her dad down, but is interrupted when Haru yelps and falls off her lap, causing everyone to laugh.

"Haru fall down." Mai giggles pointing at Haru who's sitting on the floor his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What's wrong baby?" Sakura asks smiling down at her son.

"It moved." Haru says pointing at Sakura's slightly rounded stomach, causing Sakura's eyes to widen and her hand to go to her stomach. Kohana and Mai's hands following soon after.

"He's kicking Mom. I thought he wouldn't start kicking until next month?" Kohana questions smiling as she moves her hand on her Mom's stomach.

"Yes but it's not unusual, but why do you think it's going to be a he?" Sakura asks a blinding smile on her face as she catches the proud look on her husband's face.

"Well if it's a boy there will be four girls and boys in our family. Oh and your belly is rounded perfectly in front of you, like when you had Hiroshi and Kiyoshi. Besides Grandma wants it to be a boy too and she was right about what all of us would be." Kohana explains

"Could be." Sakura says suddenly looking over at Sasuke as she catches sight of the clock on the wall, "Sasuke why are home so early?"

"I got off early, Itachi is coming over, he's back from the states for a while. He's planning to stay around here for a while. Where is Akina?" Sasuke states looking for his eldest daughter.

"She's with Ren, but Tenten and Neji are coming over too. They'll be here in an hour or so, Morio, Anika and Arashi are coming with them so why don't you kids get ready. Hiroshi, Kyoshi don't you want to look presentable for Anika, she likes well dressed young men. And Suki didn't you make something for Arashi?" Sakura says watching her twin boys blush, Hiroshi more so then Kiyoshi. Then her youngest lights up with a smile.

"Yeah, I drew a picture," Suki says wiggling until Sasuke puts her down and she and the other five kids leave the room. Sakura smiles as she stands up making her way over to Sasuke who wraps an arm around her waist and puts his other hand on her rounded belly, smirking down at her as they hear a familiar song start to play from up stairs.

"I think it's going to be a boy too." Sasuke says leaning down and capturing his wife's lips with his, pulling back slightly and whispers with the song, "So glad you were around when they said speak now." Sasuke kisses her again with the song playing in the background.

**The END...**

**Hey I hoped you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**


End file.
